Apple Bloom/Gallery/Season 1
Friendship is Magic, part 1 AppleFamily AppleBloom 8.png|Apple Bloom carrying a cake AppleBloom ArentYouGoingToStayForBrunch.png|"Aren't you going to stay for brunch?" Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_cowering_s01e01.png|It's said that you often share a special connection with your friends before you even know them. Dragonshy Apple family s01e07.png Apple Bloom with bottles s01e07.png Bridle Gossip S01E09 AppleBloom OnSpikesHead.png Apple_Bloom_Not_A_Baby.png|Not pleased with Applejack. S01E09 AppleBloom HidingFromZecora.png|Yikes! Cute Apple Bloom 1 S01E09.jpg|That face is just too cute. Cute Apple Bloom 2 S01E09.jpg|Still pretty cute. Apple Boom (Angry.).jpeg|A somewhat angry Apple Bloom. Apple_Bloom_Big_Sister.png|Big sister now Zecora Bloom.png|Apple Bloom and Zecora. Call of the Cutie Apple Bloom take notes E12-W 4.1712.png|Apple Bloom being a good student and taking notes. Applejack S01E12.png Apple_Bloom_CashorCredit_S1_E12.jpg|"We take crash or credit." Apple_Bloom_4bits_S1_E12.jpg|Likley story.. Apple_Bloom_Likely_Story_S1_E12.jpg Apple_Bloom_Mouthhoof_S1_E12.jpg|Pinkie pie mentioned something about Hoof in Mouth disease.. Apple_Bloom_Face_Hoof.jpg Applejack4 S01E12.png Applegrump.png|Looking angry Apple Bloom (Pleasant.).jpeg|Apple Bloom, feeling pleasant. Miserable Apple Bloom.png|Looking absolutely miserable... I want it now.jpg|Watch out for her cute face! AppleBloomSquare.png|Apple Bloom being happy. Apple Bloom Juggling.png|Apple Bloom tries juggling with Rainbow Dash Apple Bloom Hang Gliding.png|Apple Bloom is ready to hang glide... or not Apple Bloom Karate.png|Apple Bloom tries karate with Rainbow Dash Apple Bloom Kite Flying.png|Apple Bloom tries kite flying with Rainbow Dash Apple Bloom Ultra Pony Roller Derby.png|Apple Bloom tries some ultra pony roller derby with Rainbow Dash Apple Bloom (Baker.).jpeg|Apple Bloom as a baker. Vanilla Bloom S01E12.jpg|Vanilla! Twilight Apple Bloom please s01e12.png|Apple Bloom being impatient with her cutie mark. Twilight Apple Bloom spell s01e12.png|Twilight attempting to use magic to give Apple Bloom a cutie mark. Apple Bloom what mark-W 5.9776.png|"I wonder what cutie mark I got!" Falsemark.png|"Thanks Twi..." *mark vanishes* "...light." Oh no NO !.png|Applejack unintentionally stopping Apple bloom's plans on escaping. Applejack9 S01E12.png Crazy Bloom S01E12.jpg|I've got a GREAT idea! Apple Bloom quick skirt-W 5.2001.png|Cover with a quick skirt. Call of the Cutie 16 9.png|Poor Apple Bloom CutieMarkCrusadersfirstmeet.png Fillies Dancing.png|Do the twist, with the other Crusaders... and Twist! Apple Bloom Runs In The Family S1 E12.jpg|:-D|link=Watch out for her cute smile! celestia_cameo?_eps._14.png|Celestia in the background? Appleboom Appletree S1E12.png|A little help here? Applejack Stall S1E12.png Appleboom Apple S1E12.png Appleboom Tennis 1 S1E12.png Appleboom Tennis 2 S1E12.png Appleboom Tennis 3 S1E12.png Rainbow Dash Dark Cloud S1E12.png Appleboom Kartate 1 S1E12.png Appleboom Cupcakes S1E12.png Appleboom Mark 1 S1E12.png Appleboom Refletion 1 S1E12.png Appleboom Cutie Mark 1 S1E12.png Appleboom Cutie Mark 2 S1E12.png Appleboom Cutie Mark 3 S1E12.png CMC Cupcake S1E12.png Scotaloo Bad Idea S1E12.png Scotaloo Fail S1E12.png Fall Weather Friends File:Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith cheering.png|Cheering for Applejack along with the rest of the family Stare Master Founders.png Yell.PNG Cutie Mark Crusaders angels1 s01e17.png Contemplate.png Cutie Mark Crusaders yay s01e17.png Cutie Mark Crusaders angels2 s01e17.png Hammering S1E17.png|Hammer. Hammer! Hammer. Drhammer.png|Hammer! Hammer. Hammer! Scootaloo no CM-W 4.2367.png|Sorry, Apple Bloom. Flank's still blank. Apple_Bloom_Happy_S1_E17.jpg Apple_Bloom_S1_E17.jpg Scootaloo 2 chickens-W 4.9489.png The Show Stoppers Applejack Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse S1E18.png Cutie Mark Crusaders Mind Reading.png|Apple Bloom thinking hard Scootaloo Wingless 3.png My little ponies, you're missing the point!.png The Show Stoppers 16 9.png CMC striking a pose E18-W18.png|Striking a pose. Apple Bloom1.png Apple Bloom martial arts-W 3.9844.png|I'm going to do Kung Fu for my act. Apple Bloom cutie mark look E18-W18.png|Did I get my cutie mark? AppleBloom2.png Apple Bloom trip E18-W18.png|Apple Bloom while trying to create a dance routine. Apple Bloom stick to punches and kicks E18-W18.png|"I think I just gonna stick to punches and kicks." Apple_Bloom_yeah.png Power Tools Sweetie Belle Apple Bloom.png Scootaloo u see us prac E18-W18.png Apple Bloom how did we do E18-W18.png|"Well how did we do? How did we do!?" CMC look like jedi E18-W18.png Apple Bloom main dancer E18-W18.png|"I'm the main dancer." The Cutie Mark Crusaders On Stage.png|Apple Bloom performing on stage Show.png Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Talent Show Season 1 Episode 18.png|Showing the whole group, including the CMC. CMC still no CM E18-W18.png|Still no Cutie Mark. CMC comedy E18-W18.png Twilight make special report E18-W18.png CMC thanks Twilight E18-W18.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Scootaloo Ready To Jump.png CMC find a cannon-W 4.9560.png|Apple Bloom's not exactly digging the big cannon idea. High-hoof.png|A highfive leading to a sticky situation. Applejack and CMC s01e23.png Fluttershy telling her story s01e23.png|Fluttershy telling her story to the Cutie Mark Crusaders Scootaloo never RD-W 2.1364.png|We'll never find RAINBOW DASH! Scootaloo ma pan story-W 2.1274.png|"We'll never get our cutie marks by listening to namby pamby stories!" File:Pinkie and CMC s01e23.png Scootaloo RAINBOW DASH-W 1.0003.png|Rainbow Dash you're here!!! Scootaloo EWWWW break- W 8.7114.png|EWWWW! C (2).png|Scootaloo does not enjoy mushy feelings at all! Scootaloo_Wingless.png Category:Galleries Category:Character gallery pages Category:Season 1 Category:Apple Bloom images